


Rent Is Due

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: The Ways Stiles Pays His Landlord When Money Is Short [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter is Stiles' Land Lord, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn’t have money for rent this month or the last two months due to being laid off from work. For being behind on rent the landlord, named Mr. Hale, has to come and visit poor Stiles. When Stiles opens the door he is surprised by the appearance of the landlord, Mr. Hale looking much different than he imagined. When Stiles finds himself on his knees begging to keep the apartment another month, Mr. Hale has another idea on how Stiles can use his mouth a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent Is Due

Stiles’ not looking forward to this afternoon, he hasn’t been looking forward to this all week. His landlord is coming in for the rent that Stiles owes. 

Stiles is two months behind already, this month will mark the third. He just got laid off and doesn’t have the affordable cash to pay for the rent of his apartment. He could ask around friends for some extra cash to pull him through for the next month, but everyone has their own problems and he doesn’t want to burden them.

He puts out some sandwiches he made with leftover sandwich meat that he had to double check was still edible, some buns he found really cheap at the grocery store, and mustard. He wants to make a good impression the landlord he has never met before.

He met the old landlord, but about six months ago a new landlord took over and started cracking down on those who weren’t paying rent on time. Stiles thankfully wasn’t one of those people until he lost his job and is now having to go face to face with the landlord. The only thing he knows about him is that his name is “Mr. Hale”, and that he really wants the money.

Stiles paces back and forth, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to calm himself down yet think of a way to charm the landlord so he can stay another month in the apartment.

There is a knock at the door followed by the person on the other side saying “Mr. Stilinski, it is your landlord.”

Stiles rushes over to the door, gripping the door knob and taking one final deep breath before opening the door.

When he sees on the other side is not what he expects. He expects a hunched over elderly man that would have a hard time getting up the seven flights of stairs to get to Stiles’ floor. Instead the landlord is older than Stiles, but not an old man, fit from how his white shirt fits on his body, making Stiles wish that the few buttons on the shirt were undone. His charming blue eyes that make Stiles’ eyes wander on and make him fall under a sort of spell.

“You are Mr. Stilinski?” He questions, holding the door open so Stiles doesn’t close it on his face.

“Yes I am, you must be Mr. Hale.” Stiles nods. If he isn’t his landlord, Stiles will just assume he is a for hire stripper that Scott got for him to cheer him up.

Peter gets the door open and walks in, Stiles stepping aside for him to enter his apartment.

“You have been keeping the place clean, and it doesn’t smell of anything that I could have you charged for.” Peter looks around, keeping his hands behind his back.

“Mr. Hale do you want anything to drink or eat? I made some sandwiches if you are interested.” Stiles keeps his voice steady as his heart races.

“I’m not interested in sandwiches, Mr. Stilinski. I’m interested in the three months of rent you owe me.” Mr. Hale responds.

“Mr. Hale, I need the apartment please. I got laid off work and I can’t keep up with the bills. I have nowhere else to go, I’ll be homeless if I don’t stay here.” Stiles starts, having to swallow down the urge to break down crying.

“Mr. Stilinski, I have to treat all my tenants the same. You have to be out of here by the end of the week.” Peter informs, looking to Stiles.

Stiles feels his knees buckle and before he knows it he is on his knees on the floor. He looks up to Mr. Hale with tears in his eyes “I can’t, Mr. Hale.”

Mr. Hale looks down at him, his eyes softening a little bit “Mr. Stilinski, how badly do you want to stay here?”

“More than anything. I need to stay here, I need a roof over my head, please Mr. Hale.” Stiles begs, wiping the tears away from his brown eyes with the back of his hand.

Mr. Hale places a hand on Stiles’ smooth cheek “Call me Peter.”

“Please let me stay, Peter.” Stiles eyes shut as more tears stream down his cheeks.

“Fine.” Peter states, still looking down at Stiles.

Stiles opens his eyes, rimmed red with fear and tears “W-What?”

“I guess there is another way you can pay me, we might be here for a while since you owe me three months of rent.” Peter responds then brushes his thumb across Stiles’ bottom lip “If you were on the streets, imagine who could hurt you. You look so very nice on your knees.”

“What do you need, Peter?” Stiles questions, big doe eyes looking up to Peter’s charming blue ones.

Peter uses his free hand to drag his palm across the front of his jeans “I wonder if you’re good with you your mouth, or how you look on your hands and knees.”

“Isn’t this a little cliched?” Stiles questions.

“Or you could be on the streets.” Peter reminds Stiles then forces him to his feet by holding two fingers under Stiles’ chin.

“Thank fuck you’re hot.” Stiles says as he looks to Peter, feeling that what he is about to do is worth it. He could be sucking some random dirty stranger’s cock for curly fries, at least Peter looks well groomed and clean.

“I could say the same for you Mr. Stilinski. What do they call you anyway, I’ve seen your real name and there is no way anyone can say that correctly.” Peter grips the back of Stiles’ neck.

“They call me Stiles.” Stiles responds.

Peter leans in and presses a kiss on Stiles’ lips, he breaths out “Stiles.”

“That’s my name.” Stiles responds, heat rising to his cheeks as he feels his heart racing. He assumes that Peter wants to take this slow and not just fuck him on the couch and leave.

“I think I’m going to like you, Stiles. How do you want to do this?” Peter takes both of Stiles’ hands tightly in his.

“I thought you were going to be in charge here? I’m pretty sure when you buy a prostitute you don’t ask her what she wants.” Stiles responds.

“I mean what will break you. I am a man of a very particular taste when it comes to sex, and I don’t want to emotionally fuck you up.” Peter responds.

Stiles retorts “You are using sex as a way for me to pay you.”

“Or you could just pay the rent in its whole? Now, what in sex do you not like?”

Stiles looks down a bit, averting his eyes from Peter’s dominating gaze “I-I’ve- I’ve never actually had sex before.”

“Oh, Stiles. I guess I have a lot to teach you.”

“I’ve fucked myself on my fingers and have used toys before, but not an actual cock.” Stiles looks away feeling very flustered.

Peter lets go of one of Stiles’ hands and brings it up to the boy’s chin, making him look up at the landlord “That’s a good start.”

“What do you want to do to me, Peter?” Stiles questions, gripping on the wrist for the hand that is holding his chin up.

“We’ll progress slowly, how about you suck me off and we’ll see how it goes from there. I want both of us to enjoy this Stiles, I’m not one to fuck then leave. I like it being an experience and once you get more used to it, we will have some fun.”

“LIke BDSM?” Stiles questions. He’s seen enough of it while watching porn, and knows most of the works of it from the mild to the extreme.

“There will be no leather outfit, Stiles. I may tie you down on the bed, but nothing bad. Now let’s get your mouth to some good use. Have you ever sucked a man off?” Peter questions, putting both hands on Stiles’ shoulders.

“Once before.” Stiles admits.

Peter feels a little bit of jealousy pang in his chest at Stiles’ admission, he prys further “When was this?”

“A long time ago, I was curious and I snuck into a gay club. I used a glory hole and sucked some guys’ cock till he came in my mouth.”

“Did you swallow?” Peter asks, holding onto Stiles’ shoulders tightly.

Stiles nods, holding onto Peter’s wrist as he looks into Peter’s eyes.

Peter helps him onto his knees “Then why don’t you swallow down something else? Remember, no scraping your teeth across my cock because that would hurt, Stiles.”

Stiles looks up to him “Don’t worry, Peter. I’m more afraid of you biting me.”

Peter smirks as Stiles unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down. He cards his fingers through Stiles’ dark hair, pulling at the hairs at the back of Stiles’ head so it will force him to look up. He smirks “I don’t bite unless you ask.”

Stiles grips his fingers on Peter’s black briefs “Maybe later, I do owe you three months after all.”

“Most people would have me arrested for this.”

“Most people aren’t like me.” Stiles then licks up the length of Peter’s cock. He’s damn determined to give the best blow job of his life.

Peter shivers under him “Maybe that glory hole taught you a few tricks.” He hands card through Stiles’ hair “You really want to keep this shit hole of an apartment.”

“I do, I feel safe here and I’ll do anything to keep it. Please, Mr. Hale let me keep the apartment.” Stiles responds, looking up at Peter with big doe eyes.

“You should call me Mr. Hale more often, and if you can make up for three months of rent you can keep the apartment.”

Stiles licks up Peter’s cock again before asking “What about future rent?”

“I’ll think of ways for you to pay it back.”

“What about when I get back on my feet?” Stiles questions, using his hand to jerk off Peter’s cock as it feels thick round his hand.

“Then you have an alternative to paying rent now. I would do this again and again.” Peter smirks.

“I could get used to this as well.” 

Peter grips Stiles’ hair “And since you don’t have a job right now, if you do a good job I might help you.”

“Why?”

 

“Because if I let you on the streets I can only imagine what could harm you. Seeing you made me want to make you mine, and since you’re so willing to comply I don’t want to let go.” 

“You want a little lap dog?” Stiles questions.

“I prefer the term ‘baby boy’.” Peter responds giving Stiles a smirk.

Stiles lets out a small snort of a chuckle “Would that make you my Daddy?”

“If you’d like that, the proper term is sugar daddy, except I’m not doing this because I’m lonely. I’m doing this because you have such beautiful lips and hopefully an untouched hole, and I want to enjoy it.”

“Isn’t this prostitution?” Stiles questions.

“Details, details, now why don’t you go back to sucking.” Peter responds.

Stiles puts his mouth onto Peter’s cock and starts to suck slowly, bobbing his head back and forth nice and slowly.

Peter groans, eyes fluttering shut as he grips at Stiles hair trying his best not to make Stiles choke on his cock. He likes to think that they will build up to deep throating.

“You are very good at this, Stiles. I’m impressed by how well you take me.” Peter encourages, enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ mouth around his cock.

Stiles doesn’t say a word rather he swipes his tongue along the head of Peter’s cock, earning a shutter from the landlord.

“You know how to do this, Stiles. You know how to do this very, very well.” Peter adds as he cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair in a nice slow pace.

Stiles bobs his head faster, making slight slurping noises to keep from getting his saliva all over his chin.

Peter starts to feel a twist in his stomach and heat spreading across his body. He groans as his breathing becomes harsh and panting.

Stiles feels Peter starting to tense up around his mouth, as a result he bobs his head faster, using more of his tongue to get Peter to coming inside of his mouth.

Peter grips tightly, verging on pulling Stiles’ hair out “I’m going to come soon, Stiles. Spitters are fucking quitters so you better swallow it all up.”

Stiles opens his eyes, looking up to Peter and giving the slightest of nods. He grips at Peter’s thighs as he braces for the salty taste in his mouth.

Peter grips at Stiles, tensing up as he grits his teeth and shuts his eyes tightly. He groans out and arches his back slightly as he cums inside of Stiles' eager mouth, feeling him suck back every last drop with a light little moan himself.

When the last spurt of cum is swallowed, Stiles pulls his mouth away from Peter's cock. He lies down on the floor of the apartment, catching his breath and resting on his elbows. He's panting a little, gulping for air as the salty taste of cum still lingers on his tongue.

Peter pulls his pants back up and zips up his jeans before sitting on the arm of the couch "Well then."

Stiles looks up to Peter's lust filled eyes "Well what?"

"We still have two more months of rent to pay off." Peter smirks.

"Lube is in my room, top drawer of the nightstand."

"I thought you were a virgin?" Peter questions, skeptical as to why Stiles has lube.

Stiles breathes through his nose "I sort of kind to like... Finger myself." then bites his bottom lip.

Peter's smirk grows into something more animalistic "That's good, Stiles. At least you know what to expect now."

Stiles sits up completely and questions "Am I going to be getting rug burn on my hands and knees, or are we going to be civil about this?"

Peter helps Stiles to his feet before pulling the younger man close to him, an arm wrapped around Stiles’ lower back. He presses a hard kiss against Stiles’ lips, his lips soon trail down Stiles’ pale neck.

Stiles’ eyes flutter shut and lets out a small moan as he feels the stubble and rough kisses spread across the side of his neck.

“Ready to make up two more months of rent?” Peter questions, lips still dangerously close to the skin of Stiles’ neck.

“Do I have a choice?” Stiles questions, gripping at Peter’s biceps.

“No.” Peter simply replies before going at Stiles’ neck once again. His kisses rougher, open mouth with his teeth lightly and briefly scraping across the skin.

“I love having options.” Stiles remarks before letting out a strangled moan as he feels Peter start to nip at his neck.

“How about this choice, do you want to be on top, or be a needy little bottom?” 

“Just fuck me, Peter.” Stiles responds, gripping at Peter’s short, well groomed hair.

Peter bites down on Stiles’ neck, leaving a nice red mark. He says “Just call me Mr. Hale.”

Stiles pulls back Peter’s head by his hair before smashing his lips against his landlord’s own, he bites at his bottom lip.

Peter holds onto the front of Stiles’ t-shirt and kisses him back. He likes the fire that Stiles ignites in him, like a small flame that combusts into a bonfire under his skin, in his veins that kicks starts him.

Stiles pulls away and catches his breath “How was that, Mr. Hale?” licking at his top lip.

Peter grabs Stiles’ by the arm and pushes him onto the wall, holding him tightly against it “Oh yes I do, I think we’re going to have a lovely arrangement.”

Stiles kisses him again, the kiss is rough, hard, and will for sure leave him with sore lips. He says to Peter through the kiss “You’re a disgusting pervert.”

Peter breaks it and looks into Stiles’ eyes “But I’m not alone in this. It takes two to fuck.”

They kiss once more, Peter leads Stiles away from the wall. He breaks the kiss and says “Get lube and a condom.”

“Or else what?” Stiles smirks, unbuttoning the first of a few buttons at the top of his landlord’s shirt.

“Or else you will be a more of a pain in the ass.” Peter lets go of Stiles and walks over to the couch “Chop, chop, we have two months to pay off.” and swipes his top lip with his tonuge.

Stiles rushes to his bedroom, taking off his pants and tossing them onto the bed before diving for his nightstand. He opens the bottom drawer of the nightstand, shuffling through some papers before grabbing the bottle of lube and tears off a condom packet from the end of the row that are at the bottom of the drawer.

He shuts it close and pulls down his boxers off of his body. He walks out of his bedroom and puts on his best confidence before walking back to the living room.

He knows this is sick, this is twisted, and this above all else is wrong, but his landlord is hot, he needs his apartment and if he’s a good fuck then he’ll get a little extra on this side. 

He finds Peter on the couch, his cock already hard and leaking with pre-come. The sight makes Stiles’ throat go dry for a moment, his heart skip a beat and his cock harden even more, more blood rushing away from the part of the brain that makes good decisions.

“Holy shit.” Stiles says loudly, meant to use the voice in his head.

Peter looks over, seeing a half naked Stiles close by. All pale and speckled with moles, thighs his wants to part to devour him till his tenant is moaning and whining. He says “Come along now, I do have to get rent in other places.”

“Are you going to fuck them too?” Stiles questions with a smirk as he goes over to Peter.

“Isn’t someone the jealous type. I’m not, I have only the intent on fucking you till you scream.” Peter grabbing at Stiles’ thigh when he gets close enough “You look so delicious like that. You’d look better with that shirt off.”

“Then take it off me.”

Peter hands are on the bottom of Stiles’ shirt and quickly taking it off his body then tossing it to the other side of the couch “How’s that?”

Stiles leans in for a kiss “Much better.”

“You’re amazing, look at you.” Peter says, his mouth inches away from Stiles’ cupid bow lips. His hands roam Stiles’ pale, mole covered back.

“I could say the same for you, you look more like a supermodel or a male stripper than a landlord.” Stiles gives Peter a quick kiss on Peter’s lips.

Peter shrugs “I want to house people I assume.”

“Or fuck tenants who can’t pay rent.” Stiles flips open the cap of the lube.

Peter takes the bottle from Stiles’ hand and spreads some lube across three of his fingers “No, no, I’m usually fair, but you’re an exception.”

“You know how to make a man swoon.” 

“You’re more of a boy than a man, Stiles.” Peter slowly pushes one finger into Stiles’ tight hole.

Stiles lets out a groan “Is that why you’re a daddy?”

Peter uses his other hand to slap Stiles’ ass, making the tenant gasp “You know it, baby boy.”

Stiles could get used to calling Peter ‘daddy’, and could get equally as used to Peter’s smooth voice calling him ‘baby boy’.

Peter’s pace with his finger starts to quicken as Stiles’ starts to grind his hips, holding onto his landlord’s shoulders and thrusting on his finger.

“Ready for another one?” Peter questions.

Stiles groans as Peter curls his finger “Like you have to ask.”

Peter shoves a second finger in, making Stiles’s back arch which makes Peter have to brace his hand on his back to keep him steady.

It isn’t long before Peter has a third finger in Stiles, separating his fingers slightly before moving them back together, slowly stretching out Stiles with careful fingers so he doesn't make Stiles too sore from recklessness. 

Stiles’ moaning, digging his fingers into Peter’s strong, solid shoulders as his back is arched in an attempt to get more of Peter inside of him.

“Oh fuck, keep going.” Stiles moans shamelessly, his breathing little gasps.

Peter’s head dips to Stiles’ nipple where he captures it between his lips, rolling it between his teeth and licking it till he is gasping and moaning for Peter to do more.

Peter curls his fingers just the slightest which causes Stiles to shudder.

“You better fuck me or I’m going to blow a fucking load right now.”

“Right now, what?” Peter questions as he slowly starts to take his fingers out.

Stiles looks him in the eyes “Right fucking now, daddy.” 

Peter takes his fingers out of Stiles’ hole, keeping his eyes on those honey whiskey eyes. He moves Stiles a bit before saying “Now, just be a good baby boy and lower yourself down.”

 

Stiles spreads his legs further apart on the couch as he lowers himself onto Peter’s hard cock with the help of the landlord himself.

Once every last inch is inside of him, Stiles feels relief as he starts to ride Peter’s cock.

Peter keeps his hands on Stiles’ hips, guiding him on how to properly ride him. His lips are close to Stiles’ chest which is peppered with kisses and the occasionally red bite.

Stiles starts to move faster, every movement going straight to his cock. His hands on Peter’s sturdy shoulders and he moves his hips up and down faster. Little noises escape his lips, his eyes half closed as he works at Peter’s cock.

Peter would be the first to admit that he’s had a lot of lovers in the past, a man to experiment, but out of everyone he would rate Stiles the best, and he isn’t saying that to be nice. He digs his fingers into Stiles’ hips, expecting a bruise along the pale skin.

Stiles groans “Oh fuck, Peter. You’re so fucking big!” practically bouncing on Peter’s cock at this point.

“See, we both get what we want now. You get a roof over your head and a thick cock in your little whore ass.” 

“And what do you get?” The degrading name makes Stiles’ cock twitch.

“I get to hear your little slut moans as you ride my cock. I’m counting my lucky stars that I found something so divine. I should thank the company who fired you because now I have you.” Peter says, emphasizing his point by leaving a nice dark love bite on Stiles’ chest.

Stiles feels himself start to tense up, eyes shut, his bottom lip between his teeth as he approaches climax. With a few more thrusts, Stiles arches his back and lets out a loud moan that could be heard in the next apartments on either side. He orgasms across his stomach leaving a hot, sticky trail along his lower belly.

He feels a bit light headed, but keeps riding Peter with a bit more help from the landlord. The aftershocks of the orgasm are pulled through by Stiles still on Peter’s cock, determined to give him the best orgasm of his life.

“Come on, daddy. I know you’re old, but I’m pretty sure you got one orgasm left in you before you have to start popping pills.” Stiles lazily smirks.

Peter smacks Stiles ass twice with open hand smacks “Don’t talk back to me, or I could sign a lease for this place. I’m pretty sure a new family wouldn’t like to find a blissed out, smart mouth boy in their new home.”

“Maybe you’ll have to make me wear a collar so they know who this ass now belongs to.” Stiles smirks before letting out a moan as Peter hits his sweet spot.

Peter moves one hand away from Stiles’ hip and to the mess on his stomach “How about I keep that smart mouth busy.” before collecting some of his partner’s come on two of his fingertips and feeding it to Stiles.

Stiles reluctantly does so, slowly sucking on Peter’s fingers as he continues to ride him.

Peter grips onto Stiles’ hip with his other hand as he starts to thrust upwards to get himself closer to climaxing. He feels the heat seeps through his veins like before, like a fire igniting by a pale, skinny boy.

Stiles’ eyes half shut as he sucks on Peter’s fingers, the taste of come now just in his mouth.

Peter grits his teeth as he tightens up, with a few more hard thrusts and the sultry sounds of Stiles sucking at his fingers the landlord orgasms inside of Stiles’ hole.

This earn a little moan from Stiles as he feels a new hot, stickiness inside of him. 

Peter leans back against the couch, pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth then carding his fingers through his sweaty hair, spiking it up a bit.

Stiles slumps against Peter, catching his breath, his cheeks hot and red and his forehead has a shine of sweat across it.

“Will you stay with me for a bit, or do you not cuddle?” Stiles rests his cheek against Peter’s shoulder. He feels his hot cum slathered across his stomach. His breathing still shaky and uneven.

“I’d like to make sure that my boy is safely in bed. I’ll even do you the favour and clean you up, I do like to clean up when I make a mess.” Peter responds, carding his fingers through Stiles’ messy hair.

“Then I expect to be carried then. I don’t think my legs will be working for at least twelve hours.” Stiles responds, moving his thighs to emphasize his point.

“Princess.” Peter responds, running a hand up and down Stiles’ back.

He’s going to enjoy more of Stiles in the near future. 

“Daddy.” Stiles bites back, earning another smack on his ass and a look from Peter.

 

\- - - - -

Stiles wakes up the next morning, rolling over to find the other side of the bed empty. He finds instead on his nightstand a wad of bills rolled up and held together in its bundle by an elastic band, and beside that a note.

The note reads “See you soon, Stiles. I told you I would take care of you if you pleased me - Peter”

Stiles rolls back to the other side and groans, as much as he likes to think this is a one time deal he knows that Peter will be coming back, after all he is his landlord, and he will be the subject of his fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'm thinking about writing more parts to this, if you have any suggestions of other tasks Peter would want from Stiles leave them in the comments and I'll write it up!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
